Stranded On An Island
by Severussnape1984
Summary: A woman is stranded on a mysterious island alone until she meets the leader of the Pirates. This is from the movie of The Island, 1980.
1. Chapter 1

Misc Movie fanfic. Stranded On The Island

David Warner played a character villain named, John David Nau, the leader pirate in the movie, The Island, 1980. A 30 year old woman named, Karen Lovejoy is stranded on an island. She felt abandoned, alone, depressed, lost, lonely, very broken & gets introduced by John & his gang of Pirates. Before & during their acquaintances, John began to fall deeply in love with her. Rated M for some language & some sexual content.  
... ... ... ... ... ...

On a cruise ship, during late November, going into December, on a luxury liner ship, going to Aruba for a vacation from Florida, but their voyage course went into a whole different direction. It struck on something. The ship was sinking as people frantically went to the life boats to get to safety. People were in a panic. Everyone except 1, whose not present to get to safety before & after when It sank to the bottom of the sea. Someone was in a small boat with some tarp wrapped over it, floating in water. Very mysterious indeed. Somewhere a long the Island's coast, a small lifeboat came washing a shore with someone in it & in that lifeboat was a woman around 30 & her weight was around 132 pounds & she's slim. Her name was Karen Juliet Lovejoy. She's born & raised in New Orleans, Louisiana on October 12, 1950. Her mother & father were wealthy & rich millionaires. Her mother was from Detroit, Michigan & her father was from Oakland, California, but they abandoned her after she went to college for her Art Degree that she'd majored in. She's a very good artist.

In the small lifeboat, Karen was laying in there, sleeping, exhausted & she opened her eyes. It's a good thing that she'd brought along with some pens, pencils, her 2 pads of paper, her long winter jacket, her bag of clothes along with her & she's wearing a light purple long dress. A long with her 2 romance novel books that she liked to read, a water bottle & some of her snacks to hold her over while she was on this strange island. She took the tarp in her hands & she unwrapped the boat as she slowly & cautiously sat up in, because she may have felt her back aching a little bit here & there & then. A small headache was coming on just about. She looked around in her new surroundings, wondering where she's at. She's really confused as to actually where she's now at that very moment. It was in the after noon with the sun, some clouds and an empty 2 floor island house hut close by, like around 15 yards away. 'Where the hell am I in or at?' Karen thought to herself out loud as she looked around. She thought that it was a dream at first, but this was no dream at all. This was reality that she was now facing at that very moment.

Later on that day, in the early evening, the sun was setting in over the horizon and going in to dusk. Karen brought over fire wood for the fire and brought over 6 coconuts over to the hut from a near by tree was the coconut tree. She loves coconuts. For her dinner, she had her peanut butter and jelly sandwich that she made a few days earlier and she ate it. She was really hungry. Karen would eat 1 of the coconuts in the morning for her breakfast. But, with her not knowing that there was something or someone was watching her really closely from the side of the hut in the shade where the trees were at, in stealth mode and no sound was made for her to hear and see him as he looked at her very carefully as the sun was still setting over the horizon.

But then, Karen did not notice and hear the man standing on the side of the hut, watching her, he was about to hide from her from her sight when she began to stand up, but he then noticed something about her. As she walked back into the hut to get ready for bed, he saw the look of sadness and loneliness in her eyes and on her face. He knew those feelings. As he went on looking at her, he heard her whimpering when he saw her tears, filling in her hazel brown eyes and flowing down her cheeks in the dim light from the oil lantern. 'What is she weeping about? I wish I could do something for her to take her pain away.' He thought to himself quietly as he watched her very closely as she sat down on the floor and she had her head in her hands and he saw that her shoulders were shaking. She was crying.

He felt very terrible for whatever she had was going on through her ordeal in her life. He felt her pain. He saw Karen laying down on the floor with nothing but her bag of her clothes, the flashlight, her jacket, her snacks, her 2 books to read, her drawing pads, the tarp from the boat and the 2 palm tree leaves. The tarp that she was using was under her as a mattress and the 2 palm tree leaves was over her to keep her warm at night from the cold. She had her bag under her head to use as a pillow. She cried softly as she went in to a fetal position on the floor in the hut and she cried herself to sleep. She was very broken indeed. This mysterious man hated seeing her like this at the way she was being so emotional, slightly traumatized and severely broken at that very moment. Especially, her former boyfriend left her 2 weeks back because of him cheating on her with other women. She lost her virginity to him. No thanks to Jake. All he ever wanted was sex, money and being a player to her. That's messed up right there, but that's life as it goes on that they face in everyday life.

He felt that he was so drawn to her like a bond that they were about to have when he would meet her in person sometime during her stay on the island. As her crying quieted down and she fell asleep, he lifted his hands up to touch the shelter as he softly rested his head on the side of the hut and he closed his eyes as he was listening to her whimpering, sniffling and crying her eyes out softly before she fell asleep. He felt so bad for her to be like this. He had his tears flowing down his cheeks and he shuddered quietly. He will do something for her. He had not felt like that in a very long time. And now, he had very strong feelings for her and they are now stronger than ever like he wouldn't believe before. They were beginning to be soul mates, but they did not even know if they were or even saw it coming. He would and will meet her in person very soon enough.

He would and will plan on getting her to be with him and his men, to have her to be a part of him and his gang and to make her his wife. But, he would not share her with any other of his Pirates. He even would not let any of his men touch her in anyway. He would even kill them first if they did anything to hurt her. He would do anything for her. He will have her only with him and no one else. He would never hurt her in anyway. He began to deeply falling in love with her when he first saw her that night. He will help her get through with this ordeal. He quietly walked back to his camp where his Pirates and camps were at. As he got back into his hut, he went to bed and he was beginning to think deeply about her. He'd even dreamed about her. He would get to know her better when he would meet her in person soon enough.

The next cloudy morning came as the sun was rising, and inside of his hut, he woke up as he opened his eyes. He sat up and he stretched a little bit. He took the blankets off of him and he stood up only in his pants. He slept on the ground where his bed was at. He went to go get his animal hide vest shirt and he put it on over his shoulders. His thoughts were still onto about Karen. The way she looked to him was so broken and so vulnerable and yet, she was so beautiful. She felt that no 1 would care so much about her and love her, but he would always be there for her to care, support and to love her. She became so important to him in the whole world. He had felt her pain from the night before when he saw her in that state. He would make her feel better and loved when he gets her into his arms. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms, make sweet love to her, never let her go and to kiss her soft lips to his. He felt that he and Karen are soul mates. That man was about to meet her was a man named, John David Nau, 39 years old and he was the leader of his Pirates. He may be a villain, but he would be gentle, love her and be polite with her. He does not want to scare her off in anyway. He would help her get through with this situation.

As he walked out of his hut, John told some of his men that were accounted for who were there that he was going to go to the other side of the shore line where Karen was at. Which was not that far away. Perhaps, maybe, about 70 to 80 yards away from the hut on the shore line to the Pirates' and John's camps. He did not tell them that there was a woman there, so the men nodded in understanding of where he was going. He then started to walk towards the shore. When John got to the shore and walked to the side of the hut in the shade and out of sight, he saw that Karen woke up and stretched her arms and legs a bit. She took the palm tree leaves off of her and she turned to her right and she eyed 1 of the coconuts that she was going to have for her breakfast that morning. She actually enjoyed eating the coconuts. Even though, it was her favorite and John saw this as she ate it just like she really enjoyed it very much. As John looked at her in awe, she was so beautiful to him in his eyes, his heart and his body language that showed it. Her straight long light brown hair was down to the middle of her back, her slim body, her dress that hugs her curves and her breasts were a 38DD bra size. They were large. Almost up to nearly a 40. 'She looks so very lovely this morning.' John thought to himself as he looked onto her in amazement and in awe struck.

As John went on watching her, Karen stood up with a small travel bottle of shampoo and a hand soap, but she had left her hair brush with her things on the floor, but no towel, so she could air dry herself and she went outside to go into the water to freshen up a bit. She walked towards the shore, looking around to find a really good spot to go swimming in. When she saw something to her right, she saw in an area where some sharks were swimming about on that side. She sighed shakily at them and she did not want to go swimming over there or get eaten by them. There was no way in hell that she was going in there with the sharks. No fricking way. She found a very good spot to her left. She smiled gladly and she then sighed in relief. She found a good size small pond and she walked over there. It was just about 9 yards away from the hut and it was in the shade, not in the sun thankfully. She did not want to get some bad sun burn though. John watched her when she ran over there and as she stood there, she started to undress. She took off her purple dress and she threw her dress towards the shelter. She was now left in, wearing her blue bra and matching blue knickers.

As John saw her in what she was wearing underneath her dress, he was not taking his eyes off of her. The way he looked at her was indescribable. He placed 1 of his hands onto himself so he could feel his cock, getting a hard on in his pants when he looked at her in awe. It was painfully throbbing and it wanted to get out of his pants as if he were to make a move on her when he saw that she was only in her under garments. He could feel himself leaking from the tip of his erection. It was turning him on, but he would wait until he knows her well enough. It was for the best that he would wait and see what happens right there and then. His emotions of his feeling for her were coming stronger than he could even imagined before. Karen was becoming the love of his life as of now in this very moment.

Karen came to the water close enough, even though, she had to place her shampoo down next to the rock. She knealed down to see if the water was safe enough. There was no danger what so ever in there. She brought her hand over and she reached towards it and she placed her hand in there in the water. The water was a bit nippy at first, but it was a bit warm in between. Then she started to stand up and she walked over to the big rock that was right next to the pond. She sat down on it and she placed her right foot into the water to get her feet wet first thing before jumping into it. Then she placed both of her feet into the pond and she put her hands on the rock to get ready to jump in. She reached up her hand to take her hair tie off of her hair. Karen took a couple of deep breaths before she jumped in. As she leaped in there, she squealed in surprise as she tensed at first and she thought that it was deep at first, but instead, it was up to her waist and up to her lower back. John smiled and chuckled at this while he watched on. The water was not that deep at all. Oh God, it felt so good to get her skin wet and she needed to stay hydrated away from the hot sun and the humidity in the air.

She placed her hands in the water and she brought up a handful of the clear blue liquid in to her hands and she wet her arms, body and face to get some of the dirt and oils off of it. Then she bent her knees a bit as she was bending over to get her hair wet. As she got her hair wet enough, she swished her locks through the water a bit as she went to go get her shampoo, she opened it and put some into her hands to place it in to her hair to make it look nice after that. She put her shampoo back to where she put it last and then she started to lather her hair with it thoroughly with her hands through her thick hair and she used her hand soap to wash her body with. Mmmm, it felt so good to her. After she got done with her washing her body and hair, she got out of the pond, picked up her shampoo, her soap and she walked over to get her dress that was laying in the sand and she picked it up, shaking the sand out of it while she was walking towards the hut.

Karen looked up into the sky and it looked like it was going to rain really soon. The dark rain clouds were moving in like fast trains from the north east and some of the winds were picking up a bit. John noticed that the storm was kicking in and he needed to see and meet her and getting to know her. And now was the time. He needed to get into the shelter before the rain comes pouring down like waterfalls. That was 1 of the reasons as to why he came to the island's shore line. To come and see her. In his heart, he needed her very much just as much as Karen needed a man to love, cherish, support and to comfort her. As soon as Karen jogged into the hut, she put her dress back on when it had started to rain lightly at first, but then after about a minute and a half after it came, it began to rain down pour with some breezes. When John was out there in the heavy down pour rain, he could not go back to his camp now with that rain coming down so hard and a light rumble of thunder. He needed to get into shelter and now it was a good idea and time to walk to the front porch of the hut and go in and meet her personally. He felt that he could not stay away from her anymore.

As soon as Karen walked into the shelter, she rushed over to the window shutters and she closed them tightly before she sat down on the tarp and she leaned her body up against the wooden wall just behind her. She was very careful to not get any slivers on her back with the rugged feeling of the wood itself. She took out her drawing pad and some of her pencils out of her bag and she began to draw of the island itself. And then, she heard the footsteps coming towards the front and he knocked softly on the wooden door way. She looked up and she was startled a bit when she saw him. She wondered in curiosity of who it was. The man before her eyes looked pretty drenched from head to toe, soaked to the bone from being outside in the heavy rain and probably being out there a little too long. John looked at her in hoping that she would let him inside to stay there until the rain stops pouring. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry if I'm disturbing you, madam." John said softly, giving her an apologetic look on his face.

Karen looked up at him in question as she placed her drawing pad and pencil down next to her and she cautiously slowly stood up and she walked carefully towards him. "No, no, It's okay. You didn't disturbing me at all. May I help you with something that you're looking for, sir?" Karen asked curiously as she smiled sweetly and innocently at him. She stood just about 2 feet in front him now. He looked like he could get something to eat and get some sleep. He looked like that he really needed it with the way he was looking at her.

John looked at her as he leaned against the door way while he sighed tiredly and he smiled warmly at her. His hair was wet and his clothes were soaked to the bone. "Yes, madam, I was wondering if I could come in here for shelter from this down pouring rain. Although, my camp is not far from here, so I told my men that I was coming here to get some fresh air by the water here. When I got over here, I did not know that there was someone was staying here. May I please come in?" John asked kindly as he gave her his lovely small smile. He never did tell her that it was him, who was watching her from outside of the shelter all that time for the last couple of days and he never took his eyes off of her ever since then.

Karen gave him a good kind loving smile as she looked at him and she nodded. "Yeah, sure you can come right in. It's not too much though. Just some things like some of my clothes, some snacks to hold me over for perhaps the next few days time though for that to help fill my stomach with, a couple of drawing pads to keep me busy and a tarp from that boat that you see outside here that I found from last night and I use it as a bed. I know that this place is a 2 floor hut." Karen said when she smiled as she let John into the 2 story hut. John smiled at her warmly and they finally got to finally introduce to each other for the first time in a very long time for him. Karen gave him some of her dry clothes to put on. She didn't even let John catch cold if he stayed out long enough. She even let him stay over night until the rain would hopefully stop pouring down and they were very grateful that they have met.

The Island 1980 The Island 1980 The Island 1980

About 3 weeks after they had known each other better, John kept coming back and forth to see her and she was very happy that she needed the company from him. She was beginning to fall in love with him. Karen was still having the dreams of her friends and family abandoning her and leaving her behind, like they didn't care for her at all. It's like they were getting rid of her. She was still feeling vulnerable and sad from that damn dream and in the past. 1 night in the shelter when John was lightly sleeping right next to her on the floor, he opened his eyes and he turned his head to his right and he saw that Karen was in her night gown, sitting up with her knees and thighs up to her chest and her arms were hugging her legs and knees as she rested her head on her knees. He could hear her lightly crying and whimpering. She needed to be loved and wanted from him who cared about her. John slowly and carefully moved towards her as to not to startle her out of her wits. Then he came up right behind her and he placed his hands on her shoulders softly. She felt him sitting right behind her. He leaned his head down to her ear. "What is the matter, Karen?" John asked softly. He wanted to know what was going on there with her. He was worried about her.

Karen lifted her head from her knees and she turned her head when she looked at him with her tears in her eyes and with them flowing down her cheeks and her eyes were red from her weeping. "Everybody in my family and my friends left me and they didn't even care about me anymore, John. I feel so alone and I don't want to feel alone anymore, John. Please, help me, John?" Karen tearfully pleaded John in a tearful emotion broken voice. John saw her tears stains on her face when he lifted his hand from her shoulder and he wiped away her tears from under her eyes.

John felt so much sympathy for her when she had said this from her own mouth. He hated seeing her so sad and vulnerable like this. He gently squeezed her shoulders to let her know that he was right there for her. He then pulled her towards him going back to the tarp made bed. As soon as they laid back onto the tarp made bed. John spread his arms out to her. "Come here, Karen." John said gently to her as he pulled her into his arms and he held her firmly, but gently to him as she cried quietly. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as she did so and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. And now he finally was holding her into his arms. His blue eyes were starting to water up as well as he held her and he also felt her pain along with it too. He felt so bad for her for what she was going through. He buried his face into her hair. "I care a lot about you, Karen." He said soothingly while she cried. Although she heard him while she was crying and lightly sniffling. "Shh. It's alright. I'm here for you. Please, don't cry my dear, Karen, I'm here for you." John said gently while he held her as he ran his hands up and down her back and stroking her hair back from her face. He would do anything for her and to have her to go be with him for the rest of their lives.

John continued running his hands up and down her back and her hair to help calm her down. After that half an hour of her crying, he looked down at her and he found her sound asleep in his arms. He smiled warmly at her and he buried his face into her hair and he pressed soft kisses on the top of her head lovingly. He could faintly smell some jasmine on her as he held her in his arms. He brought his other hand up and he stroked her hair softly as she slept. Her skin was so soft to the touch and he liked it that way. She looked so peaceful as she slept with tear stains on her face. "I will be here when you wake up, my lovely sweet Karen." John whispered lovingly to her as she moved a bit and she laid her head on his chest so, she could hear his heart beat that helped lulled her to sleep until morning. And with that, John closed his eyes and he fell right to sleep with her in his arms. She fits perfectly right there. It felt so right to him to be in each other's arms.

The next morning, it was early and the sun was rising over the horizon. It was still cloudy out there when the sun was trying to break through the clouds and the rain had stopped for the time being. The sun was trying to break more through though while it's still rising. Karen woke up first thing before he wakes in the early morning sun rise and she lifted her head from John's chest. She looked down at him while he was still lightly sleeping, but he knew that she was there laying awake, watching him. He looked so peaceful there as he slept. Or so she thinks he was. He was always a light sleeper. She rested her left hand on her chin as she lifted her right hand and he could feel her fingers running tenderly over his face as she caressed his cheeks, nose, lips, hair, eyes and his forehead with her finger tips. Her fingers were so soft when she touched him like that. He loved it when she was softly touching his face when all of a sudden, John grabbed her, but gently took her wrist in his hand. She gasped in surprise when she backed and she sat up a bit as he opened his eyes and he sat up straighter along with her and he took from her wrist to her hand in his as he looked at her and he had a loving smile on his face. "Good morning my dear, Karen." John said gently.

Karen looked onto John and she smiled at him lovingly. She loved having him keeping her company. She also wanted to be near him. "Good morning to you too, John." Karen said quietly and then she asked. "Would you like some coconut this morning, John?" Karen asked in a whisper as she caressed his hands tenderly.

John grinned at her tenderly and he nodded his head. "Yes, please, I would like some of the coconut, Karen. That would be very good please." John said as he held and caressed her hand with his thumb back and forth in a loving gesture. She smiled while she then lightly pulled her hand out of John's when she stood up and she went over to the corner of the house and got the coconut from the pile of them and Karen walked back over to where John was sitting up on the floor with his body up against the wood and next to the windows. Karen sat down right next to John and she tried to open the coconut as hard as she could, but could not do it. The hard shells were tough to open. She looked at John to see if he could help her. He knew this. "Here, let me, my dear Karen." John said softly as he held out his hand when she nodded and gave the coconut to him, so he could open it for them both when he used his knife to have it for their breakfast this morning.

After they ate and drank the coconut from what was left of it, John stood up and he held out his hand for Karen to take, in which she gladly took it. As she stood there in front of him, he brought her hands up to his lips when he kissed them softly. She shivered in delight when his soft lips touched her hands gently. He then took both of her hands in his and he looked at her. "Karen dear, I was going to go back to my camp where I am staying at and I want you to come along with me and I want you to meet all of my crewmen." A pause for some seconds as he softly cleared his throat. Karen waited for him to continue patiently. And then he added. "I want to live here with you here in this shelter. Some of my crew can come if they want to." John said, waiting and hoping for a 'yes answer from her. 'Do not say no, sweet Karen.' John thought to himself. He hoped that she would say yes. They were getting closer with each other.

Karen looked at him with hope in her eyes that he would have her come with him to meet his crew. She was a bit nervous at first and John noticed this, but she was happy to have the company with him. "I'll be more than glad to have you come live with me here and meet your crew from your camp." Karen said with a sweet smile. "But, before we go over there, I need to change into a short sleeve shirt, put on my sandles and a skirt to go with it." Karen continued. She pulled away a bit from him as she walked over a few feet to bend down to get her clothes from her bag to wear for the day. She had her back to John, who was looking at her and he could not take his eyes off of her. He needed to tell her of how he really feels about her. His emotions were getting the best of him when Karen began to take off her night gown that she was wearing from the night before. As she took off her gown, the only thing that she was wearing underneath was only just her light blue knickers, but no, she was not wearing a bra at all. That turned John on from the way she looked to him at this very moment.

John swallowed hard in his throat as he watched her getting undressed to change in front of his very own eyes. And now his erection was giving him a hard on and painfully throbbing as he kept on looking at her beautiful body and her large breasts. John could not take it any more. He needed to touch her soft tender skin now, to tell her how he felt for her and kiss her with all the love that he had for her in his whole life. Body, mind, heart and soul. John waited a very long time for this very moment to come true. He walked over to her in a quick stride as he placed his hands on her, from her bare back and her arms to her waist. So he held her in place as he held her close to him and he started to kiss from her neck to her shoulder with his lips and tongue. Karen stiffened in shock at first for a moment as she turned her head to look at him when John kissed her soft skin along her left side of her neck to her shoulder and then she started to relax into his arms as he placed loving kisses on her skin. Oh, my goodness, those wet opened mouth kisses that John was giving her felt so very good. Karen turned in his arms to look up into his blue eyes. He pressed his chest gently against hers as he held her close. John cupped her face in his hands softly. His face was mere from hers. "Ever since I first saw you, my sweet dear Karen. You have become more of a beautiful woman in my eyes, my soul and in my heart." She saw the emotions of love in his eyes. John paused for a moment and he said those 3 little words that would bring Karen's heart beat pounding loudly in hoping. "I love you, Karen, very much with all my heart and I want to be with you for as long as you will have me." John said quietly.

She looked at him with love and longing in her eyes and in her body language as she sighed contentedly as she smiled lovingly at him. "Oh, you sweet loving man you are, John, I love you too. Very much and I also want to be with you too. And yes, you will have me for as long as you need me with you." Karen said as she slowly lifted her head to kiss his lips against hers. He moaned within the feeling sensation into her mouth when he kissed her soft luscious lips and they deepened their kisses and tongues meeting when he held her in his arms tightly, but gently holding her close to him. After a few moments, they broke their kiss and they rested their foreheads against each other, panting for oxygen. Karen pulled away a little to look into his ocean blue eyes, but John still had his arms around her and not letting go of her. Karen never minded that John wrapped his arms around her. She loved the feeling of his touch.

The Island 1980. The Island 1980. The Island 1980.

After they got dressed, they walked outside hand in hand with Karen holding her travel bag around her shoulders as she had gotten everything that she needed to go with her new love. John still held her hand in his and they started walking towards more inland to his camp, in which is not far from her shelter. While they were walking, John and Karen were looking 1 another in the eyes and they was smiling at each other. Then suddenly, Karen squealed and laughed in delight when John took her bag and wrapped it around his shoulders and he lifted her into his arms, laughing softly. He loved the way she laughs, a very good person and the way she smiles at him and he loved her for that. He promised her and himself that he would never let her go.

When they got to his camp, his pirates looked up at them and they stopped what they were doing and they looked at them with curiosity as to why John brought a woman with him and where she had come from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

That same evening, John introduced Karen to his Pirates. The ladies and their children were very well acquainted with her and Karen loved kids very much. She perhaps would want children of her own with someone, who she would love someday and she found John. John had told his men that he would know if any of his men would do anything to hurt his Karen, John would track them down and kill them for hurting her in any way and they completely understood that, because they would be very afraid that their leader would get them and they realized that John David Nau loved Karen Lovejoy. The lady, who was on a vacation on a cruise ship and went into disaster and then, she was now stranded on the island.

Karen went to go back to the shelter to gather all of her things and she wrapped her bag around her shoulder while John waited for her outside. Then , they walked back to his camp in time for dinner. She began to love this island and she was still stranded on the island, so no 1 could find her. Karen began to like the people that lived there for quite a long time.

After they ate dinner, John and Karen were inside his hut to get ready to go to sleep. Nau stared at her when Lovejoy was beginning to remove her dress and he could not get enough of her. John then went over to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her down on top of him. The rest of her top part of her dress that was unbuttoned was down to her waist as he pulled her on top of him onto his bed. He cut off her squeal of surprise with his kiss on her lips against his. Tongues caressing tongues, moaning into each other's mouths and their lips moving together in a passionate kiss. John could never get enough of her. He loved her soft lips on his, her smooth skin touched by his hands running through her soft skin and she was soft to the touch.

John and Karen sat up at the same time when he took off his leather vest over his shoulders and he tossed it to the other side of his hut. Karen felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw his upper torso. He looked so gorgeous right there and then. Nau then gently grabbed her dress and he pulled it over her head. The waistband was stretchable at her waist, so it was easier to take it off of her and he threw it towards the other side where his leather vest was at on the ground. He kissed her hungrily and he now knew that she had nothing on underneath her dress. No panties, no bra on. He needed to have her now when he looked at the sight of her bare body right in front of her. Her being naked and from the way John looked at her and she was so beautiful to him. Large breasts, slim stomach and a fine ass. Nau's cock was getting a hard on by every second.

John kissed from her lips, down to her neck when he rested his hands down onto her ass and he lightly squeezed them at the fine feeling of her body pressed against his. Karen threw her head back and she moaned quietly in bliss at the feeling of his lips and teeth lightly nipping at her skin. She loved the feeling of his lips and his warm body pressed against hers. He laid back down onto his back and they both gasped and groaned at the skin on skin contact. Karen laid right next to him when she started kissing him from his lips, down to his neck, towards his chest and she suckled his nipple into her mouth. He moaned at her mouth on his chest as Karen trailed her hand down from his chest and his stomach to the laces on the pants that she gave him and she untied them and she helped him take them off.

After she took of the pants that he was wearing, he was now naked like the love of his life. John's Pirates and their wives knew that their leader has a woman, who he loves so much and they were waiting from outside of Nau's hut, where he had Karen in. They could hear them moaning. They knew not to come near and disturb his hut. John would do something worse if her were disturbed by any of his men.

John had not felt this good by the way that Karen was touching him in a pleasurably way like this in a very long time. Even years perhaps. Nau's cock was aching to be touched by her mouth and her hands. Karen kissed her way down from his smooth chest, over his stomach and down to his erection when she was amazed at the feeling of him. He was long and thick and his skin was the feel of velvet soft to the touch. Karen ran her hand up and down when he arched his hips off his bed and he moaned in bliss as she touched him. Her other hand reached down in between his legs to lightly took hold of his balls and she messaged them with her hand.

John closed his eyes at the feeling of her touching him. He moaned softly as he could and he gasped loudly when he felt her soft lips lovingly kiss the head of his cock. Nau groaned and he took hold of the fur blanket at the feeling of her lips on him. Oh, God, this feels very good. John opened his eyes and he looked down at Karen, who she smiled sweetly at him and she licked the head of his cock. "Oh, Karen." He breathed her name. While she was licking his erection, she ran her hand down in between her legs and she felt herself wet and she started to rub herself while she suckled his cock. Nau felt his climax building quick and he suddenly sat up and he stopped her from doing more on him. He pulled her up onto his lap and he kissed her hungrily and when they broke their kiss he looked up at her with the love in his eyes. "I can not take this any longer. I need to be inside of you." He panted. "I love you, my dear Karen." He added.

She looked at him and she gave him a tender smile. "I love you too, John." She panted. That was the words that he wanted to hear from her own mouth when he wrapped her legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her to lift her when she reached down in between them and Karen guided the head of his cock into her. She gasped and moaned at the same time when she felt his erection buried deeper inside of her. John threw his head back at the feeling of being buried completely inside her. He let her take a moment to adjust herself to him when she started to rock back and forth ever so slowly at first. Her large breasts bounced before him temptingly. John steadied Karen with his hand rested on her lower back and he leaned forward to capture 1 of her nipples into his mouth until it hardened with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure at this.

"You are everything to me, my love." John groaned against her skin before he pressed kisses in between her breasts as her hands ran through his hair. Her inner walls were wrapping tightly around his cock. John trailed his lips from her breasts up to her neck before he captured her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Karen's arms wrapped around his neck as she thrusted on top of him in earnest and their pleasurable climax was building fast. The gazed at each other without any breaking contact what so ever while they were making love. John met her thrust for thrust of his own and it caused her to moan in pure bliss as he hit that sensitive spot inside her and he again, rocking into her firmly.

They held onto each other tightly as their love making consuming them. "Come for me, my love." Nau grunted to her as he felt his own orgasm quickly coming. He grunted with every thrust and they was getting very close over the edge. He then quickly got up onto his knees into that position as he held onto her to a different angle to thrust deeper and harder into her. The 2 love birds were moaning loudly when they said their names through their orgasm. Nau rested his head on her shoulder as he spilled his seed into her, groaning in her ear. They stayed put like that when it felt like forever when John wrapped his arms around Karen as he held her and then, he sat back down with her in his lap with his cock still buried into her as they came down from their climax.

John kissed her lips to his and he smiled lovingly at her. Karen gave him the same smile in return and she rested her head on his shoulder. Nau held her tight closer to him, loving the feeling of their skin against each other. They both had heard his Pirates cheering and whistling at them and both Karen and John smiled and chuckled as they held each other closer to 1 another. "I love you, Karen." Nau whispered to her.

"I love you too, John." She replied softly and she gave him a tender kiss. John laid down with her and they knew that some of his men had fell asleep before the lovers closed their eyes and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Karen Lovejoy was happy that she was stranded on the island with the man that she loved. They completed each other.


End file.
